homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915 - Aliens and Two Guys
08:07 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 20:07 -- 08:07 AG: Hey there, Kyle 08:08 CC: oh, hey mike 08:08 CC: i haven't had a chance to contact the other, ah, "players" yet 08:09 AG: It's okay, but has Milo contacted you yet? 08:12 CC: nope 08:13 CC: no milo, no jack, no other mysterious friends of ours 08:13 CC: maybe our opponent is getting tired of using so many handles? 08:13 AG: I've been thinking a lot about the game 08:15 AG: And I've realized 08:15 AG: We haven't been taking this case that serios 08:15 AG: *serious 08:16 AG: What if these three guys are more than just three guys 08:17 AG: what if this is an entire operation? 08:19 AG: What if these guys aren't even guys 08:19 AG: What if they're ALIENS 08:20 CC: that's exactly what i've been thinking from the start 08:20 CC: well, we did hypothesize that one person was behind all of this 08:21 AG: Arch 08:21 CC: right, "arch" 08:21 AG: What if he really is rich? 08:21 AG: What if he's more than just rich? 08:22 AG: What if he's a galactic overlord? 08:22 CC: overlord? 08:22 CC: you're thinking big, mike 08:22 CC: that's good 08:22 CC: he must have sent out a scouting party 08:22 CC: to see if earth really has what he's looking for 08:22 CC: yes, yes 08:23 CC: and then he must have planted an agent 08:23 CC: or agents 08:23 CC: but now they're onto us 08:23 CC: and that's why we're being contacted 08:23 CC: this "game" of theirs... 08:23 AG: Wait, I have a question 08:23 CC: who knows what it even entails? 08:23 CC: sure, what's up? 08:24 AG: Why do you never accept the simple answers? 08:26 CC: i 08:26 CC: haha, come on, mike 08:26 AG: I'm serious 08:26 AG: Why? 08:26 CC: because, i mean 08:27 CC: i do 08:27 CC: when there's nothing else going on behind the scenes 08:28 AG: ? 08:30 CC: i mean 08:30 CC: come on 08:31 CC: some heir to a mysterious rich corporation contacts a bunch of people just out of the blue? 08:32 CC: because he wants to play a video game? 08:32 CC: that doesn't happen 08:32 CC: there has to be something else behind this, some hidden agenda 08:32 AG: whatever you say 08:33 AG: Now, back to the conspiracy 08:33 CC: look, it's, i mean 08:34 CC: accepting simple answers is all well and good, but 08:34 CC: you have to be careful 08:34 AG: Yeah, to be honest, this is pretty weird 08:36 CC: right? 08:36 CC: but, ah 08:36 CC: i'll make a deal with you 08:36 AG: ? 08:36 AG: okay 08:37 CC: now to me there's no way in hell that this thing is legitimate, and it probably isn't 08:37 CC: but if you or one of the other "players" can actually prove that this is all it is 08:38 CC: i'll even play whatever is going on 08:38 CC: on one condition 08:38 AG: What's that one condition? 08:40 CC: when this gets proven to be a ploy for earth's resources and only that, you've got to accept that and go into hiding 08:40 CC: i'll be doing the same 08:40 AG: Okay 08:40 CC: they've found us, after all 08:41 CC: thanks buddy 08:41 CC: alright, uh 08:42 AG: Hey 08:42 CC: yeah? 08:42 AG: Is this gonna change anything 08:42 AG: between us? 08:43 CC: hah, not that i can see 08:43 CC: i'm betting on the aliens, it's the only logical conclusion i've come to 08:43 CC: and that means i know you didn't lie or anything, that it was all forced 08:43 CC: and yeah, i know they're watching now, but 08:44 AG: I really did lie 08:44 CC: they already know too much anyway 08:44 CC: sure, sure 08:44 CC: anyway, uh 08:44 CC: how do i contact any of these people? 08:44 CC: or this person with twenty names 08:45 AG: I know like three people by now 08:45 AG: One's a partner of mine hell bent on world domination 08:46 CC: fantastic 08:46 AG: That's not a joke 08:46 AG: He's a complete psycho 08:47 CC: i'll have to make a diagram connecting these different personas, see if there's an underlying link 08:47 CC: next? 08:48 AG: You've already met Arch 08:48 AG: And then there's JACK 08:48 AG: Honestly the most normal and yet weirdest out of the group 08:49 AG: He knew I was going to play the game from the get-go 08:50 AG: Other than that he seemed pretty chill 08:51 CC: interesting 08:51 CC: so he's using his preobtained knowledge to present as all-knowing 08:51 CC: an intimidation strategy, i see 08:52 AG: I also met a girl named Lila 08:52 AG: She was actually really nice 08:52 AG: Nothig to worry about 08:52 AG: In fact she was contacted by Arch 08:53 CC: we'll see about that 08:54 AG: Speaking of which 08:54 AG: You are going to play the game, right? 08:56 AG: Are you? 08:56 CC: if one of these friends of yours can prove to me that there IS a game, and that it doesn't involve us getting the roughly half-gram of metals in the human body ripped out of us 08:57 CC: which i'd like to remind you is very unlikely 08:57 CC: then, yes 08:57 CC: i'll play your "game" 08:57 AG: All you have to do is sign up for the beta 08:57 AG: They'll send the disk to you 08:58 CC: i'm sure they will 08:58 CC: are these people on pesterchum? 08:58 AG: Yeah 08:59 CC: alright, give me their handles and i'll see what "they" can throw at me 08:59 AG: Okay 09:00 AG: gaslampTragedian Jack 09:00 AG: galvanizedGlobalization Milo 09:00 AG: You already know Arch 09:01 CC: and "lila"? 09:01 CC: which spelled backwards is suspiciously close to "alien" i might add 09:02 AG: cosmicConundrum aliL 09:03 CC: hah, even putting a reference to the cosmos in the handle 09:03 CC: this mastermind is either bold or lazy 09:03 CC: alright, thanks mike 09:04 CC: i'll get cracking on these and see what i can find out 09:04 AG: Okay, I have to go, my toaster just exploded 09:04 CC: say what now 09:04 CC: I KNEW IT 09:04 CC: see what they're doing?! 09:04 CC: they know we're on their trail! 09:05 AG: My Grandpa was trying to make toast 09:05 CC: get the situation under control, i'll handle things on my end 09:05 AG: Okay 09:05 AG: Wait what's happening on your end? 09:05 CC: see you buddy 09:05 CC: watch the skies 09:05 AG: uh, bye 09:05 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 21:05 -- 09:06 AG: He is so naive 09:06 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:06 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike